


Storms.

by Niklaus_the_fucker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Storms, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niklaus_the_fucker/pseuds/Niklaus_the_fucker
Summary: Roman has a fear of storms that he never told the others about. Lucky for him, Logan the side he had a deal with heard him and helped him out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Storms.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt have this edited so if there are errors I'm sorry, feel free to correct me in the comments. Also this is my first fanfic so dont be rude if its it's bad.

It was a dark and stormy night. This however was extremely unfortunate for the prince as he was absolutely terrified of storms. He didn't want to be scared of storms. He was supposed to be a brave gallant prince but every time he'd hear a crack of thunder or saw a flash of lightning he'd get upset to the point of tears. He'd never let the others know but the reason he spent most rainy nights in his room was because he was terrified of what was out there in the darkest parts of the mind palace while it rained. As much as he tried when he heard the cracking of thunder he couldn't help but let out a cry. The fortunate thing for the prince was that a certain nerd in the room closest to his room had heard him let out the shriek when the thunder had come crashing down on the mind palace roof.  
It only rained when Thomas was having a bad day. Whether it be due to tripping in the supermarket market or a particularly anxious phone call, it always rains when something upset Thomas and this was one of the worst storms they'd had in a while. They should have been with Thomas trying to help him with whatever had caused this storm but as Patton and Virgil were on it Logan felt no need to show up just to be ignored. The strangest thing however was that the fanciful side wasn't there, in fact the man had been in his room all day. Now that the left-brained side was thinking about it, he'd hardly ever seen Roman out of his room when there are storms like this one. Right while Logan was thinking about this he heard a nice that sounded like a yelp of pain coming from Roman's room. Deciding that it was likely the prince had gotten injured in battle and didn't want to ask for help he went over to Roman's room.  
Seven knocks could be heard. In a pattern that would seem odd to most but to Logan and Roman meant that they were there to check up on eachother. Logan heard shuffling and when the door opened he saw a frightened husk of the normally bright and dramatic side. Since Logan and Roman already had an agreement when it came to emotional turmoil that they couldn't talk to the others about. No offense to them but Patton is stupidly optimistic and the slightest sign of negative out comes renders Virgil akin to a scared alley cat.  
"So what happened? Are you injured or just disheartened?" The logical Male asked. Now in the light of the hall he got a better look at the shorter male. Roman's eyes were lined red like he had been crying and his normal well fitted prince outfit was traded for a sweater of Logan's and a pair of shorts. The logical side hadn't seen Roman this upset since Janus had cheated on him with his Roman's own brother. After a long moment of silence Roman just sighed and moved to let the spectacled side into his room where he sat down on Roman's bed and looked at him expectantly, obviously awaiting an answer.  
After another bout of silence Roman mutters out "I'm scared of storms. Will you stay with me?" Roman expected him to laugh or leave and tell him it was illogical but to his surprise the other male did neither. Instead Logan just nodded and smiled at him before falling back on his bed in a very Roman manner.  
"Do you want to lay down with me and watch a Disney movie together? I'll let you pick so you don't even have to rig the vote."Roman smiled at the other in a way he hadn't since Janus.  
"Yeah, I'd really like that. Thanks nerd." Roman muttered. Despite the words that would have seemed rude to anyone but them Roman looked very fond. Logan just chuckled at his antics and opened his arms so Roman could settle in them.  
While laying down and watching the movie Roman had one more thought be for he drifted asleep in the others arms. "It's gonna be okay."


End file.
